Jame is Back!
by sexxidominican456
Summary: Edward/Jacob Who is telling the truth. And when bella does find out the truth will it be to late?


It's been a year now since James died. I want to say I'm calm now but I can't say that. Like every time I'm alone I feel someone following me. I turn around and see no one. But… something is telling me it's James. I don't know where it's coming from and I can't explain it either. I need to talk to someone I need to talk to… EDWARD. I'm sure he understands since he was the one who killed James. Maybe he has the same feeling too. Yeah I am going to talk to him first thing tomorrow.

FIRST THING TOMARROW.

Bella: Edward. I need to talk to you right now.

Edward: I can't right now I have to go back to my house.

Bella: Well can I come with you I'll tell you on the way.

Edward: Um.. Okay fine but we need to hurry I'm late.

So off we went Edward jumping into the trees. He wasn't kidding when he said he was in a hurry. But I had to tell him this now I couldn't waste any time.

Bella: Edward I think James is alive.

Edward: WHAT!!

He stopped suddenly with a shocked look on his face.

Bella: Yeah. I can't explain the feeling but … at night when I'm all alone I sense him by.

Edward: Bella are you sure?

Bella: yes

Edward: Have you told anyone?

Bella: No just you.

Edward: Ok let's keep it that way until we know for sure. Okay!

Bella: okay.

I thought after I talk with Edward it would make me feel better, but it didn't. It actually made feel even more unsecured.

10minutes later and we at the Cullen's House.

Rosalie: Why did you bring her here?

Edward: I had no choice.

Edward turned around and told me

Edward: Bella, I have go do something stay here with Allis until I come back.

Bella: ok.

It was just me and Allis in the house. I kept on wonder what was so important Edward had to do. So I decided to ask Alison

Bella: Allis what is Edward doing?

Allis: I don't know

Bella: He's been acting pr-------

I couldn't finish my sentence. I had the feeling he was here. He's watching me I could feel his eyes. I turned around slowly and couldn't believe what I saw.

Bella: J-J-J-JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I stood paralyzed. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there screaming his name.

Allis: Bella are you okay?

Bella: JAMES!!!!!!!!! I screamed.

Allis: Bella James isn't here it's ok.

Bella: Take me home

Allis: What!

Bella: Take me home

Allis: Aren't you going to wait for Edward?

Bella: Take me home NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

I couldn't believe it. Is James really alive? He can't be I saw Edward burn him. He died….. He's dead. Or is he? I don't know anything right now. All I know is that I'm not safe anymore.

The next day at lunch

Allis: Bella are you okay?

Allis: Bella?

Bella: Wh-What's going on.

Allis: Are you okay?

Bella: yea

Allis: Bella, what was with you yesterday saying that you saw James?

Bella: Oh that. Oh I just been having nightmares that's all.

Allis: Are you sure?

Bella: positive… have you seen Edward I need to talk to him.

Allis: He's over there with Jasper.

Bella: Okay thanks.

I went over to Edward I needed to tell him what I saw yesterday.

Bella: Edward I need to talk to you.

Edward: Can it wait just a second.

Bella: No it can't.

Edward: Ok jasper see you later.

Ok Bella what is it.

Bella: I saw James at your house yesterday.

Edward: What are you serious

Bella: Yes that's why I couldn't wait for you yesterday.

Edward: I see.

Bella: Edward I don't feel safe anymore.

Edward: Okay Bella, I'm going to investigate and make sure if James is really alive.

Bella: What should I do?

Edward: I want you to stay clam for now. We don't wan t anybody getting suspicious.

Bella: Fine.

It's been a couple days since I seen Edward. Ever since that talk I had with him I haven't seen or heard form him. I thought things were better but I was wrong.

I was walking home from school until I sensed him again. I felt him very close to me. I almost felt him breathing on me. I kept walking acting like nothing wrong. And then I hear foot steps behind him. What could he possibly want from me? I didn't have time to think about that, suddenly I started to run as fast as I could. But that wasn't fast enough I felt something grab. I turned around and saw James. He gotten faster and stronger.

James: So we meet again

Bella: y-y-y-your dead.

He didn't say anything he just tilted my head and began drinking my blood. I don't know where I found the strength but I managed to escape for about a second until he got hold of me again. But luckily I bumped into Jacob.

Bella: Jacob GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!

Jacob: Bella, who?

Bella: James

Jacob: James is not here.

Bella: WHAT! He's here Jacob get him

Jacob: Bella your bleeding.

Bella: Yes James did that.

Jacob: Ok but where is he?

Bella: He's-

I turned around and didn't see. He managed to escape that fast!

Jacob: Bella let's get you to the hospital and then we'll talk.

Bella: Fine.

We got out of the hospital and all I got was a couple of stitches. Then me and Jacob headed out.

Jacob: I called your dad.

Bella( sigh) what he said.

Jacob: He'll meet you he the house.

Bella: cool

We spent the whole time walking to my house in silence. I was glad he wasn't asking me anything about earlier.

Jacob: Can I come inside?

Bella: yeah sit down.

Jacob: Thanks

Bella: want a drink?

Jacob: No what I do want is what do you know about James?

I pretended like I didn't hear him.

Jacob: Bella, I know you hear me so answer me.

Bella: Jacob I uh….. It was just someone who tried to scare me that's all.

Jacob: You think I'm stupid I know your lying so spill it.

Bella: I can't say anything right now Jacob.

Jacob: If your trying to keep a promise to Edward than forget it. Bella you have to understand that your life is at risk here.

I stood silent for like 2minutes. Than I began telling him everything.

Bella: It all started a year after James died that I started to sense him. At first I thought it was nothing until I started to sense him more and more. So, I decided to tell Edward he told me he would investigate to know what is he up to.

Jacob. Is this your first time seeing him?

Bella: No

Jacob: When was the first time you saw him?

Bella: At Edwards house. Jacob.

Jacob: yes

Bella: promise me you won't tell anyone.

Jacob: I can't

Bella: WHY?!

Jacob: Bella James is killing the entire werewolf clan

Bella: WHAT!?

Jacob: He's teamed up with a group of vampires hunting for the were wolfs at night.

Bella: How do you know all of this?

Jacob: Well me and Chad were in the woods when we overheard his conversation. He's planning to kill all the werewolf that exist. And to finish off what he stated.

Bella: Which is what?

Jacob: Bella he's out to kill you.

Bella: WHAT I can't believe this I have got to tell Edward.

Jacob: Bella don't

Bella: Why he can protect us both Jacob we can all stay alive.

Jacob: I didn't want to tell you this but Edward is teamed up with James.

Bella: Your lying

Jacob: I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth.

Bella: Jacob I think you should go now.

Jacob: okay if you need me you know where to find me. Bye.

It doesn't make any sense. Edward loves me he told he loves me. Than why would he want to hurt me? It doesn't make any sense because it's not true. Jacob just used me because he want to get information about. Yeah that's it well I guess I can't trust him.

20 minutes later and Charlie comes in.

Charlie: Bella are you okay?

Bella: yeah I'm fine I just got a couple of stitches.

Charlie: Okay well go upstairs and get some rest okay?

Bella: Fine.

I went upstairs to my room and just sat there on my bed thinking about what Jacob had said. Why would he make up a lie like that? He knows how I feel about Edward.

I had fallen asleep for about 30 minutes. A noise on my window had woken me up. I opened my eyes and saw Edward. I went toward the window and opened it. And than sat on my bed.

Bella: Edward. (I gave him a kiss.)

Edward:Bella Hi.

Bella: Come in I need to talk to you.

Edward: okay

Bella: Edward I told Jacob everything about James.

Edward: Bella why would you trust him with something like that? What did he tell you.

Bella: Well he told me that James is alive and is out to kill the entire werewolf clan. And he's also out to kill me.

Edward: That's it was that all he told you?

Bella: No

Edward: what did he say?

Bella Well, um.... he told me that your teamed up with James.

Edward: That son of a bitch.

Bella: Edward there's no need to get worked up for I know everything is a lie. All we have to do is stop James now.

Edward jumped off my bed and head out my window. He looked scary. He looks evil.

Bella: EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!!!!!!!

I couldn't believe it but I was crying now. Edward turned around and his red eyes look straight at me.

Edward: I'm out to kill your little friend... JACOB

TO BE CONTUINE.

P.S HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY.


End file.
